The locket
by Gozo-kitsune
Summary: Trunks(pov) is the bad boy of the school. Haku is the good boy of the school. These two are brought together by school but can never stop thinking of each other after a certain kiss.Then the apperance of a mysterious locket will decide their fate.is death


 _The Locket _

        *(Forward: It's a beautiful Monday morning at Shyoon Academy for Boys. Trunks was waiting outside the principals office when he first saw Haku. Haku and Trunks were like opposites. Trunks was a trouble making delinquent who was flunking all of his classes, he had no respect for authority, and was always sneaking out of his house to go to parties. Haku on the other hand was never in trouble and was a model student who got straight "A's". He had always respected authority figures and never dreamed of sneaking out of his room for a party.

        These two boys never got along. In fact, Trunks was always picking on Haku who never said any words of complaint. The fact was, when ever Trunks was mad he always took it out on Haku. Vegeta had left Trunks and Bulma when Trunks turned 14 and Bulma was always lecturing him about something. Bulma soon became a drunk and was always asleep whenever Trunks got home. 

Haku grew up never knowing his father and was raised by his mother who was always at work. The truth was Haku was always upset about something and he didn't want to cut himself (the sight of blood made him pass out) so he always hoped that Trunks would beat him up whenever he felt like that.)* 

"Trunks!" a teacher said, "Your grades are horrible!"

"Yeah, so what?" I said with a smirk it's always fun to mess with the teacher's head.

"'So what'?!? Trunks I've no other choice I'm giving you a tutor."

"WHAT???" I exclaimed, nearly falling out of my chair, "You can't do that!"

"I'm the teacher, I can do whatever I want. Haku!"

"Yes sir?" Haku walked over to him.

"I want you to tutor Trunks."

Haku made a small noise like a choke and a gasp. 

"Excuse me?" He asked clearing his throat 

"Tutor trunks." The teacher repeated, "After school today."

"But sir…" Haku sighed, "Alright."

@@@@@ Haku's House @@@@@

I looked around at the apartment; it was a dimly light place with drooping wall paper and battered furniture. A few pictures of scenery were hung here and there. The living room connected with the kitchen that was also the dinning room. I could see that down the hall there were three other doors. One door was left open and I could see a guitar leaned against the bed. _That has to be Haku's room,_ I thought. The door across from had a picture of lilac's in a vase on a table _must be his parents room and the last door must be the bathroom._

"Should we get started?" Haku asked.

"Whatever." I Replied 

"Sorry about the mess." Haku said straightening some books as he stepped over a pile of junk, "Mom hasn't been home for a while and I haven't had the time to clean."

"Whatever."

"I'll get my book." Haku turned around and bumped into me.

I couldn't explain it, but the sudden scent of Haku and the warmth of his body against mine sent a surge of pleasure through me.

"Watch what your doing!" I snapped.

"Sorry…." Haku muttered straightening his glasses.

I breathed in a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

"WHOA!" Haku exclaimed.  

"Wha-" I was knocked down to the ground.

        I felt something warm against my lips, it made me calm and made me feel safe. Whatever it was I didn't want it to leave me, I wanted it to stay like this forever. I opened my eyes to see Haku on top of me, blushing fiercely muttering "sorry" over and over again.

"Get off me!" I shouted hopping up.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." Haku kept muttering.

"Forget it! I'm out of here!" I grabed my back pack and ran out the door.

@@@@@ Later. My House @@@@@

I rolled over on my bed, still thinking about Haku and what happened. I sighed. _This is crazy! I'm a guy and he's a guy, I can't have feelings for him. It just wouldn't be right! Maybe if I get some sleep I won't remember it…_

~*~dream~*~   

"Haku, wait up."

"Oh! Hi Trunks. How are you?"

"Not so good."

"Why's that?"

"I want to talk to you about the kiss."

"What about it?" Haku asked with a sweet smile.

"I felt something when we kissed and I want to know what!"

"I'm not you. I don't know how you felt about it." He smiled again   

"Haku I need to know it's driving me crazy!" 

"Well, I do know one way you can find out."

"What? How?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me." Haku was now grinning playfully, "I said _kiss me_."

"But…But I can't."

"Why not?" Haku chuckled, "You said you wanted to know how you felt. Kiss me and see if you felt the same thing as last time."

"But…But I…"

"Do you want me to do it?"

"Huh?"

Haku was now close enough to my face I could feel his breath on my lips… Haku's hand gently pulled me closer to him making me loose himself in his gentle touch.

"Kiss me…" I whispered 

**_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

_Stupid alarm clock!_


End file.
